Histórias de famílias
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Verdades, mentiras, revelações e muita confusão...A história das famílias de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru. Mas e os pais deles...? Tem alguma coisa com isso...?
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente . tudo bom com vocês? 

**Olha, esse aqui é um estranho cruzamento da série "Sinistro" com o filme "Van Helsig", entre outros...mas este capítulo é só mesmo uma introdução. A história só começa a se desenvolver a partir do 2! Independente se gostarem ou não, review serão muito bem vindas . Mas espero que gostem, foi muito bom escreve-lo! Bjix **

Desclaimer: Os personagens de InuYasha e de outras séries 'infelizmente' não me pertencem; a fic sim...maluca e não é a toa..! Cáp. 1: Famílias 

Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, na antiga Transilvânia , existia uma dinastia mista de guerreiros, e youkais destinados à caça de monstros e criaturas sobrenaturais. Essa família era conhecida como **Van Helsing.** Os Van Helsing ocupavam uma pequena parte da Transilvânia, mas a grandeza de seus feitos se estendia a milhões de quilômetros.

Todos os membros da família eram caçadores, arqueiros, lutadores, guerreiros e assim mesmo se pudesse chamar, bandidos. Isso com exceção de crianças e anciãos. A partir dos 16 anos, todo o membro, fossem garotos ou garotas, youkais, humanos ou hanyous recebiam treinamento especializado.

Houve na Transilvânia um período muito duro, tempos de guerras, massacres, abominações; humanos versus monstros. Épocas imemoriáveis em que os Van Helsing lutaram com tudo. Toda a força dos membros unidos. Peter Van Helsing, o comandante das tropas de extermínio, ficou conhecido como "O Matador" pelos massacres que cometeu. Jonathan Van Helsing, chefe da comissão de invasões, derrotou todos os que se opunham em seu caminho. Décadas se passaram e as guerras continuavam...Enfim, conseguiram a tão esperada vitória na última batalha que a família enfrentou junta.

Após o fim das guerras, os Van Helsing foram temidos por toda a Transilvânia devido às atrocidades cometidas na batalha anterior...

Por medo de rebelião e desavenças de membros de sua própria "espécie" os Van Helsing se isolaram no antigo castelo da família. Os anos foram correndo e acabou que aos poucos, a família foi se decompondo. Alguns orgulhosos desistiram de suas vidas, outros abriram mão das batalhas para levar uma vida simples como camponeses e outros pereceram dentro de sua 'Fortaleza'.

Mesmo depois da morte do rei, da perda de seus servos e da decadência de sua honra...a Transilvânia sempre será lembrada como o lar da família **"Angard Van Helsing" 'Os caçadores de montros'. **Mas felizmente ainda não é o fim...alguns sobreviveram...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do mundo, na Irlanda existia uma outra família também mista, os O Shíanhan. Composta basicamente por humanos, hanyous e youkais, geralmente Magos, Bruxas, Feiticeiras, Espiões, Fadas e também Guerreiros. As princesas regentes desta dinastia se casavam com príncipes de sua própria família mas nunca governavam como rainhas. Isto impunha aos seus membros um único governante, que colocasse ordem na baderna. Um rei competente e uma rainha prática. Fiona e Hichards O Shíanhan.

Por um lado, a família era muito admirada pelos semelhantes, não só devido à riqueza, mas também pela generosidade e pela bondade que tinham para com os outros, mas por outro lado, não eram muito de confiança, já que aos poucos eles deixavam escapar uma coisinha ou outra sobre magia, quase revelando o segredo da família.

Já que eram guerreiros habilidosos e quase sempre saiam vitoriosos nas batalhas, os O Shíanhan foram sendo cada vez mais cobiçados, antipatizados e até mesmo odiados pelo resto do povo. Por essa razão tropas inimigas e mesmo os próprios comparsas bombardearam o castelo. Muitos tentaram fugir mas poucos conseguiram sair com vida.

Aqueles que escaparam se refugiaram em outros países ou mesmo na própria Irlanda disfarçados de peregrinos. Apenas na memória de alguns, mas na história de muitos, os O Shíanhan foram pessoas grandiosas mas apesar do fim da dinastia...em um mero corredor, nas ruínas do castelo, ainda permanece o brasão de família dos "**Muintír O Shíanhan" 'guerreiros da Magia'**...mas isso também não é o fim...nesta batalha também houve sobreviventes...!


	2. O tempo transcorreu, mas e o que restou?

**Oi o/ como vão vcs? - Olha, no último cáp. eu tava tão empolgada que esqueci das notas finais u.u' . Mas tudo bem..dessa vez vou me lembrar! Ta aí mais um episódio da minha emocionante fic pra vcs. Lembrando que o último cáp. foi só uma introdução, pode ser que este fique um pouco diferente, mas tudo se resolve lá na frente Boa leitura pra vcs...!**

Desclaimer:'o Inu não é meu...!'

_Cap. 2: O tempo transcorreu, mas e o que restou?_

Em uma fortaleza escondida no floresta...

-O que você acha que eles vão fazer quando descobrirem tudo?- perguntou uma menina apoiada no parapeito da janela.

-Eu não sei.- respondeu um jovem sentado numa mesa de mármore observando um globo de vidro que parecia mostrar cidades místicas. -Você os conhece mais que eu.

-Mas eles não se lembram de mim, e agora?- argumentou a garota

-Nem vem, ta! Você sabe tudo sobre eles.- rebateu o jovem que levantara e se retirava lentamente.

-Ué? Aonde você vai?

-Marco está em Domino e Bartô está Fonterrubra, os equipamentos precisam ser checados e os pergaminhos levados até Faunylee, sem contar que eu também preciso fazer uma boquinha..hehehe.- riu o garoto, agora já do outro lado da porta. Esta rapidamente se fechou deixando naquela sala, sozinha, a garota confusa e atordoada.

-FOLGADO!- gritou a menina com tanto ímpeto, que era o mínimo de se esperar que o som chegasse aos ouvidos de qualquer indivíduo. Em seguida virou-se pra janela, contemplando a beleza daquela tarde, olhou para o horizonte determinada e de um salto ela galgou a janela e correu pelos jardins do castelo na direção da floresta. Voando em seus pensamentos, ela imaginava como seria bom se não tivesse tantas coisas pra resolver, mas o que se podia fazer, não foi ela quem escolheu nascer uma princesa...

Sengoku... 

-SENTA!

-KAPOW! Ai, Kagome por que você fez isso?

-SENTA!

-PLOFT!

-Por que você é um idiota, InuYasha! Fica todo, todo quando ganha qualquer luta e diz que é o mais forte, que nada nem ninguém te supera. Mas é só a Kikyou está por perto e estalar os dedos que o 'cachorrinho' sai de onde estiver e vai atrás dela!

-Kagome -se levantando e tirando a grama do kimono- eu não corri atrás dela, ta? Ela estava aqui perto e eu fui ver se ela tinha alguma pista do paradeiro do Naraku. Desde que aquele maldito fugiu as coisas tem ficado muito mais calmas por aqui. Algo me diz que ele está aprontando uma das dele!

-Ah! Isso não é desculpa. Sabemos que o Naraku está aprontando não é de hoje. E o que a Kikyou teria de tão importante pra dizer a você sobre o Naraku, hein? Não me adimira que com todo esse disfarce e todas essas longas viagens que ela tem feito não seja a serviço do dele. Até não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse lá, agora, nesse exato momento contando tudinho o que você disse, todas as pistas que descobrimos, todos os segredos que você entregou para o próprio Naraku!- exaltou Kagome

-O quê? A Kikyou nunca faria isso!

-Que provas você tem?

-Argh! Eu não preciso de provas!

-Ah é?

-Ai, ai..esses dois, não se entendem mesmo! Mas você acha que a Kikyou anda trabalhando para o Naraku, Sangou? – perguntou Miroku observando a briguinha não muito longe do local..

-Não sei. Da Kikyou pode-se esperar flores e espinhos. Nunca se sabe o que ela vai aprontar nem de que lado está.

-Ai, será que esses dois vão brigar pra sempre? – perguntou Shippou

-InuYasha..SENTA!

-CATAPLOF! Ai...

-Eu não vou ficar aqui gastando a minha beleza com você, InuYasha- declarou a menina- e nós ainda temos que investigar o Hakudoushy..este pode estar em qualquer lugar!- e saiu ao encontro de Miroku e Sangou, sentando-se numa pedra ao lado dos dois.

Não muito longe dali, um certo Lorde observava calmamente as águas de uma linda cachoeira na companhia de uma criança sapeca e de um sapo velho e rabugento... mas dava muito na cara de que seus pensamentos não se encontravam no mesmo...

"Meu pai..hoje completam 200 anos desde que o senhor deixou este mundo. Por que será que se arriscou tanto por uma simples humana? O que ela tinha que tanto lhe prendeu? Qual era o segredo daquelas pessoas estranhas? Realmente não consigo entender..."

-Sr. Sesshoumaru- chamou uma doce Rin, trazendo de um tombo o Lorde de volta a terra- quanto tempo vamos ficar nesse lugar? Aqui é tão lindo! Posso colher algumas flores no bosque aqui perto?

-Menina chata, não vê que o sr. Sssesssshoumaru está muito ocupado, pensando?- disse Jaken

-Mas eu só quero saber se..

-Rin.- disse Sesshoumaru num soneto

-Han?- espantaram-se os dois

-Não vá muito longe e não demore, está quase escurecendo. Passaremos a noite aqui e amanhã de manhã partiremos.

-Sim sr.

-Jaken.- chamou o Lorde resgatando um tal sevo que saia discretamente...

-Vá acompanhando a Rin, caso apreça algum youkai e voltem ao pôr do sol!- foram suas últimas palavras.

-Sim sr.-respondeu rabugento, e logo foi atrás da menina.

"_Quem ela era, pai? Por que raios eu tive que passar por tanta coisa? Que lugares eram aqueles? Bom, depois de tantos anos acho que não será você quem me esclarecerá tudo isso...!"_

Perto dali...

-Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru, em breve tudo será esclarecido- riu...

De volta ao campo...

-InuYasha, por favor, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho aqui. Esse lugar é tão maravilhoso. O dia está tão lindo, a gente pode fazer um piquenique e olhe, tem uma cachoeira ali perto, podemos aproveitar e tomar um banho também. Não seria ótimo?- exclamou Kagome maravilhada com o lugar.

-Kagome, você é tão animada...-disse um desanimado InuYasha debruçando-se na grama- o piquenique pode até rolar, mas temos que ficar atentos a qualquer coisa suspeita. Não podemos demorar muito..

-Hah! Mas vai ser rapidinho. Comemos e tomamos um banho. Em seguida já montamos o acampamento aqui mesmo e ficamos jogando conversa a fora até a hora de dormir! Vai ser legal!

-Kagome, você não acha melhor nós tomarmos banho primeiro?- perguntou Sangou – Assim teremos um tempinho livre para caminhar e apreciar a paisagem.

-É verdade. Daí quando voltarmos do passeio, fazemos o nosso piquenique já com o acampamento montado, comemos e enrolamos até dormir!- sugeriu Miroku

-Hei! Sabe que é uma boa idéia! Teremos mais tempo para aproveitar o restinho do dia. O que você acha, hein, InuYasha?

-Ah! Pra mim tanto faz...com tanto que a gente não tenha que se esforçar muito. To com muita preguiça.

-Êêêêêêê!- alegrou-se Shippou – vamos nos divertir hoje e tomar um banho delicioso!

-Uuuhaaaaaaa!- gritaram todos.

Os gritos foram ouvidos com extrema precisão, mas não só os gritos como também toda a conversa anterior, já que bem próximo do lugar, encontrava-se agora, escondida em meio à árvores e galhos uma pessoa, cujo conhecimento está muito além das perguntas de Sesshoumaru.

-Hum...então ele tem muitos amigos. Como será que sobreviveu? Hah! Deixa pra lá, o importante é que estão aqui. Não há mais como adiar esse encontro. Preciso me apressar ou não resolvo nada...'FUNF'- o misterioso ser voou pelo bosque e desapareceu no meio de tantas folhagens. Porém, este também era observado...

" -Hu hu hu, minha pequena dama..não se preocupe com estas pessoas agora. Você terá muito trabalho pela frente..."

**Tchan- tchan- ran- ran. O que será que sobrou dos O Shíanhan e dos Van Helsing? Que perguntas são essas que Sesshoumaru tanto questiona? E quem são esses misteriosos seres da fortaleza escondida e que tanto observam nossos heróis? (uau...agora falei igualzinho o cara do Pokemon o.o') Só no próximo pra descobrir.**

**Ah! E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews em falr nisso...**

**a Botan Kitsune: obrigado pela sua review ...adorei você ter me mandado uma, miga, bjinhos;**

**a Atashi-anata-nado: obrigadinho e não se preocupe, o próximo cáp. sai logo bjos;**

**a Ashley-inu: por pouquinho vc não acerta a minha idade, só pela sua determinação, vou te dar um bis XD. Obrigado pela sua review. bjos pra vc tbm**

**Quero agradecer também a todos que leram e não mandaram review. Tks.**

**KissusJa matta ne**

Mini


	3. Alguns planos e as visões de Sesshoumaru

Histórias de família

Oi gnt! Tudo em 'riba? XD. Bom, demorou só um pouquinho mas já ta aki, mais um capítulozinho da fic, aki as coisas se explicam mais, umas ficam claras e outras se estendem para os próximos XDDD. Dessa vez, o Inu aparece um pouco menos pq agora que ainda é suspense, preciso me concentrar mais na turma que ta dentro do armário, né! É só...bjos e boa leitura -

Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inu e sua turma não me pertencem...eu só abuso do papel deles para criar minhas fics endoidadas... .**

_Cáp. 3: Alguns planos e as visões de Sesshoumaru_

Na fortaleza escondida, também conhecida com _Mansão Shaiyuri..._

A garota que a pouco havia saído para "dar uma volta" voltara a Mansão. Agora um pouco mais insegura do que antes. Chegara ao enorme portão com grades de aço e muros altíssimos. Ela pronunciou uma palavra que mais lembrava uma espécie de senha e não demorou muito para que o portão se escancarasse.

Ela entrou sorrateiramente, como que não quisesse incomodar ninguém com o fato de ter saído escondida..."_Espero que ninguém tenha dado a minha falta principalmente, se Marco tiver voltado..aí sim, eu danço"_

Mas infelizmente, os pensamentos da princesa logo foram interrompidos por um pigarro forte.

-Aonde é que a senhorita estava, hein, princesa?

-Han! Ora, que é isso, Tin, eu estava bem aqui. Durante o tempo todo! - retrucou a menina se fingindo despreocupada.

-Humm...seria isso uma mentira ou uma desculpa para cobrir mais uma besteira que você fez? - perguntou o garoto olhando gelado e fundo nos olhos da outra

-Hai! Eu não consigo te enganar, né, Tin

-Nunca conseguiu e nem nunca vai! Onde você foi?

-Eu fui visitar o túmulo do General.

-Dos cães? – surpreendeu.

-Sim, onde mais? Você acredita que mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda consegui chorar!

-Bom, tá, mas como você foi parar lá se a perola negra direita está dentro do olho do InuYasha?

-Feh! E você acha que eu não sei disso? Mas...eu tenho meus meio de entrar naquele lugar, ou você se esqueceu do que eu carrego dentro da palma de minha mão? - sorriu ela mostrando as mãos para o garoto que olhava incrédulo pensando que diabos ela havia ido fazer lá.

-É tem razão. - falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios - você é muito esperta, Vy, mas precisa tomar mais cuidado. Quando quiser "passear" por aí, lembre-se de avisar pelo menos a um dos guardas, assim eles nos previnem do desespero de lhe perder.

-Ah, vai, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu fiz isso! - afirmou ela, mas ao perceber a cara de extrema reprovação no rosto do amigo, logo acrescentou - Mas não se preocupe Tinzinho, eu...er...vou avisar ao pessoal toda vez que eu for sair!

-Muito bem!

Tin aproximou-se da menina para lhe dar um 'abraço' mas logo foi flagrado.

-Ah há! Peguei! No pulo!

-Han! - questionaram os dois juntos olhando o belo rapaz que acabara de entrar na sala.

Realmente era muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos compridos, indo pouco abaixo de sua cintura, variavam nos tons acastanhados com pequenas mechas claras, olhos verdes, e um símbolo antigo, muito parecido com uma lua-estrela no seu pulso. Pela força e aparência, não era novidade que ele fosse um youkai. Além de alto, também usava um uniforme preto com um sobretudo cinza bem escuro e o emblema da organização estampado ao lado esquerdo do casaco na altura do coração. Um tipo básico de vestimentas, estilo "serviço secreto", igual ao do Tin.

-Max, seu bobo, o que faz aqui a essa hora? Se não me engano, você devia estar ajudando o Marco lá nos cafundós de Domino! – Tin zangou-se com a presença inesperada do amigo.

-Relaxa, chara, está tudo sob controle, eu já terminei com o Marco. Vim agora olhar vocês. - o olhar do rapaz em uma pequena fração de minuto passou de engraçado e brincalhão, para um olhar sério e analítico. - A questão é que o tempo está se esgotando e temos que correr com o projeto.

-Mas só falta um pouquinho, nos dê mais um tempo! - Vy mirou Max com aquele olhão de criança pidona.

-Eu não sou o dono do tempo, ta! Se fosse, com certeza iria pará-lo agora para que fizéssemos todo o trabalho e ainda ficássemos com o resto de folga. - Max estava super cansado, sua última tarefa na civilização de Domino fora muito estressante. Organizar arquivos, ordenar livros, pilotar caças e decifrar pergaminhos e pergaminhos de uma língua já totalmente esquecida não era nada fácil.

-Ah, cara, eu sei que tá difícil, temos de resolver isso o mais rápido possível, mas não há meios para adiantá-lo.

-Se virem! Foram avisados com tamanha antecedência e não fizeram nada. Eu já fiz a minha parte e não posso mais me meter ou o conselho acaba comigo!

Tin deu uma olhadinha torta para Vy, que logo captou a mensagem.

-Argh! Eu não quero ir lá agora, é muito cedo, aliás, o anel nem ta com ele.

-Não me interassa. Você disse que estava tudo pronto, agora há essa altura do campeonato você vem me dizer que o anel não está com ele? – Tin ficou perplexo com o alvoroço que Max estava fazendo, achou até que devia intervir. "_Não posso permitir que ele fale assim com a'minha' Vy, eu vou Pará-lo nem que tenhamos que lutar em pleno observatório."._

-Hei, Max, o que é isso, você quer fazer o favor de parar o showzinho, ou espera que outras pessoas venham assis...

Tin mal pôde terminar sua frase. Quando os três levaram um baita susto, pois o globo de vidro que antes mostrara cidades desconhecidas agora começara a apitar, alertando um alvo próximo.

PI-PI-PI-PI-PI

-Eu não acredito que ele está perto? - a garota arregalou os olhos - ele...eu...

-Vy, está aí a sua chance. Não desperdice-a. – Max estava determinado e enviar a menina de qualquer jeito, pois sendo o 'queridinho' das entidades maiores do conselho não podia deixar que uma missão dessa suma importância passasse em branco, não deixando pelo menos uma estrelinha no seu ilustre currículo de identidade como 'o herói da história'.

-Mas...eu...como...se eu contar tudo de uma vez pode ser muito arriscado. E...podemos esperar o conselho reabrir as portas, imagina, seria até mais fácil. – a menina começou a se desesperar, pois o medo que tinha da sua missão era até maior do que o medo de ser reprovada nas provas de resistência das princesas da elite mágica.

Percebendo a aflição de Vy, Tin mais do que depressa acrescentou – Olha, eu também acho, delatar tudo de uma só vez pode ser prejudicial até mesmo para a organização. Se eu fosse você pegaria o mais velho primeiro. Ele é mais sensato, e apesar da rudez, o assunto é do interesse próprio, portanto ele deve no mínimo ouvi-la, você não acha?

-Nha! Vocês façam o que quiserem, mas tratem de correr. Se perdemos esta missão Tin perde a carteira e Vy o diploma da elite guerrilha. – Estas palavras soaram cortantes. Max correu para a sala da frente. Sentou-se numa poltrona e puxando um grosso livro de aparência velha, começou a examina-lo ao mesmo tempo que admirava outro globo de vidro reluzente.

-Muito bem, então! Eu vou lá agora mesmo me encontrar com ele. - concluiu a garota falando baixo para que não precisasse ser ouvida por Max.

-Certo, quer ajuda com algum equipamento?

-Não obrig...ué! Mas como é que você sabia que eu ia? – sorriu.

-Simples, qualquer um que se altera com o Maximiliano Sataro sai pelo menos sem a dignidade. Você é muito fácil de lidar e soube bem contornar a situação. Eu sabia que você estava mentindo pois a sua desculpa foi péssima, apesar de justa. Valeu a tentativa, só que ele caiu. – Tin caçoava da menina rindo descontraidamente. Há tempos não se ouviam risos tão espontâneos. Estava sendo um período muito difícil para os guerreiros, tantos os youkais, quantos os humanos estavam passando por muitas dificuldades. Proteger a Terra e ainda outros planetas, lutar nas estrelas e se aventurar em arriscadas missões espaciais acabara por se tornar algo chato. Não tinha mais aquela expectativa, o desejo de vitórias, o brilho no olhar de toda essa gente corajosa nem o orgulho pelo trabalho. Tudo passou. Só restou o ar pesado sobre entulhos de lembranças das grandes personalidades da família que transferiram sua cota pra um mundo menos acabado como aquele que viviam.

-Não fica preocupada, seja sutil, não deixe transparecer a insegurança, dê o melhor de si. Você vai conseguir. – Tin deu um maravilhoso sorriso que pareceu surtir um efeito de extrema confiança em Vy, que depois de ouvir isso não pôde deixar de sorrir.:

-Obrigada amigo, prometo, não vou decepcionálo, serei forte e cumprirei minha missão!

-É assim que se diz!

A garota sorriu novamente, acenou para os garoto e saiu disparada pela porta. Tin também saiu mas em direção da sala onde estava Max que a pouco abandonara o livro para contemplar a beleza das cidades perdidas a sua frente.

-Er...o que que a gente faz agora, hein, Max?

-A organização está mudando de posto novamente. É melhor ficarmos aqui e estudarmos todas as posições das civilizações do espaço mágico. Precisamos dos herdeiros da coroa antes do próximo conselho de membros, ou os ganguesters de Faunylee vão exterminar tudo na segunda guerra mais sangrenta que teremos que enfrentar!

-Avise então a Marco que a fase um do plano A já está sendo executada.

-Claro. E Judy buscará a Souunga. Mas ainda falta muito para o fim, mal posso esperar quando tudo terminar.

-Aliás, quando é o próximo conselho?

-Em três meses.

-O Quê!- desesperou-se - Temos tão pouco tempo assim! E agora o que faremos?

-Nada. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar o retorno da princesa e rezar para que consigamos salvar a honra de nossas famílias mais uma vez! Só espero que não tenhamos dificuldades.

-Tomara. Estamos apostando tudo nela_."Vy, o destino de nossas vidas e o futuro de nossas famílias está em suas mão, por favor, tome cuidado..."_

Durante esse tempo, Kagome se divertia perturbando um cansado InuYasha

-Ei InuYashaaa...! Acorda ou você não vai dormir de noite...!

-Aha! Kagome não enche..eu estou com sono, quero dormir mais um pouco..depois eu como.- disse virando-se e dando as costas a menina.

-Mas você ainda não tomou banho! Não vou deixar você dormir se estiver sujo.

-Kagome! Eu não ligo,vai embora e me deixe em paz- gritou Inu nem se dando conta da briga que arrumara...

-Hum..InuYasha...SENTA!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! 'CATAPLOFT'

-Enjoado! Grosso! Eu só estou tentando ser legal com você mas você é sempre mau educado – bradou olhando de esguelha para um certo hanyou enterrado no chão.

Enquanto isso, sentados numa pedra, estavam Sango, Miroku e Shippou lanchando..

-Hoje ele mereceu - falou o pequeno kitsune

-Não sei não, o InuYasha anda muito perturbado, você tem notado isso, monge?

-Sim, Sango, ele não demonstra muito para a senhorita Kagome, mas é bem notável que ele está preocupado com alguma coisa - respondeu Miroku mordendo um pedaço do bolinho de arroz.

-Mas nem adianta perguntar..ela vai dizer que não é da nossa conta...! - relatou Sango dando uma breve olhada para o hanyou que se levantava..

-Hei! - gritou InuYasha - o que é que vocês estão reclamando de mim?

-Nada, nada não - respondeu a turma...

Não muito distante daquela cachoeira, em um bosque escuro, Sesshoumaru descansava o corpo recostado em uma árvore muito alta. A última luta que teve com Naraku foi muito exaustiva e ele não saiu totalmente imune..ganhou alguns machucados, que durante essa período de descanso, ele esperava que cicatrizassem.

Pertinho do Lorde, em uma árvore gigante, quase que ao lado, Rin e Jaken dormiam tranqüilamente deitados sobre uma grossa raiz.

Sesshoumaru, vez ou outra, abria os olhos e enxergava uma espécie de luz, roxa e reluzente com vários relâmpagos transpassados. Em seguida, fechava-os novamente e adormecia.

Da última vez que isso aconteceu, ele se reservou por alguns segundos e reabriu os olhos.

-Lembranças...-foi tudo o que ele disse olhando para o infinito daquela floresta. – por que será que estou me lembrando dessas coisas agora? Será que há algum propósito nisso tudo? Há três dias que não consigo relaxar por uma hora com os olhos fechado que essas malditas lembranças aparecem na minha mente! Argh! 'FIUU'- bradou afugentando um pássaro que pousara em sua cauda e examinando que a ferida de seu peito abrira de novo.

Essa ferida, ele havia adquirido na sua última luta com InuYasha, em que a Tessaiga conseguira perfurar o seu peito abrindo um extenso corte. - Droga, será que isso nunca vai cicatriz...? - do nada, fora arrebatado por uma espécie de lesão em todo o corpo, não podia falar, nem se mover, muito menos sentir qualquer coisa a sua volta. Entrou em total estado de torpor e começou a ver aquela luz..dessa vez muito mais intensa e profunda do que as outras vezes. Foi puxado para dentro dela, onde viu cenas estranhas e imagens distorcidas de acontecimentos marcantes: o nascimento de InuYasha, a morte de seu pai, um garoto jovem de longos cabelos cor de prata sendo erguido do chão por uma luz branca, um ser flutuante que lamentava em gritos em plena noite, uma mulher também sendo erguida por uma luz rosada, uma garota linda com longas madeixas cor de mel, uma turma de jovens fugitivos saindo apressado do interior de uma floresta muito densa e uma organização pirata de forasteiros semi-humanos colecionadores de chaves de portais.

'BLAM'. Com um baque, o príncipe estava de volta a realidade. Ofegante e levemente assustado, notou que não haviam se passado nem um minuto desde que teve essas 'visões', notou também que seu ferimento começara a sangra bastante, o que significava ter que passar mais um tempo recostado ali. Apesar de necessário, ele não queria continuar, aquele lugar lhe causava uma espécie de insegurança intrigas sobre o passado e incertezas a respeito do futuro. Mas acordar Rin e Jaken também não era uma opção, já que os dois o interrogariam até saberem o por que da repentina partida.

Resolveu então deixar de lado os fatos e procurar relaxar de vez naquele lugar tão sinistro, pelo menos até que seus dois protegidos despertassem de seus sonhos. Só que agora ele tinha ainda mais perguntas sem respostas...

**Oh! E agora? O que vai ser da galera com estes misteriosos seres enfiando o nariz na história? O que e por que Sesshoumaru está tendo essas visões tão estranhas? Os seres vão finalmente se revelar e abrir o jogo para os garotos? Será que InuYasha e sua turma terão sossego por muito tempo? Eu particularmente acho que não...hehehe. Espero reviews ou nada do próximo...**

**Mesmo assim, quero agradecer a quem me mandou...-**

**Jaque-chan: Obrigada pela review, é muito legal vc ta curiosa pois a coisa vai começar apertar qndo o encontro dos herdeiros acontecer. XD Muitos bjos..**

**Shizuki Satsuna Tora: Miga...thanks por acompanhar, me acobertar, me salvar e ajudar, to adorando ter uma cúmplice XDD. Kissus, até mais papos.**

**Áquila-Marin: Ana, vc é fofa, muito obrigada pela sua review, continua lendo, vaaaiiii! Te adoro, abraços no Shiryu XDD bjinhos**

**Bella Lamounier: Migaaaaaa! Muito obrigado pela sua review, fiquei muito feliz de vc ter me mandado uma.Pode puxar minha orelha se for preciso, ta! Acredite isso me quebra galho -. Ai de vc se fugir ò.ó Mas vc sabe que eu te adoro, né! ) Logo, logo vai entender a relaçaum.**

**Bom é só isso...**

**Kissus gnt**

**Mini**


	4. A angustia de Sesshoumaru

**Oi minna-san! -/ Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo da minha ficzinha pra vcs! E eu queria dizer pra que esse cáp. ficou um pouquinho maior, sem contar que o Inu quase não vai aparecer nele XD Me desculpem, mas esses primeiros momentos são do Sesshy! O Inu terá os deles, não se preocupem \o/ Prontinho..recado (tosco o.ô') dado. Boa leitura** Cáp. 4: A angustia de Sesshoumaru 

A noite começava a cair fria, juntamente com as folhas do outono. Em um canto mais distante do mesmo bosque em que Sesshoumaru estava, sentada bem próxima a uma trepadeira, uma garota olhava pensativa para todas as árvores que desfolhavam.

"_Como será que eu posso resolver isso? O que será que eles vão pensar de mim? – Olha lá, a princesa renegada que fugiu de casa depois do declínio da família - O que eu vou fazer? Já faz tanto tempo..."_

_Flashback_

_- Uma menina de mais ou menos 6 anos, estava sentada no chão encostada em uma árvore observando um monte de crianças correrem e se divertirem._

_- Hei, você não vem? - perguntou um garoto de longas mechas prateadas que aparentava ter uns 8 anos._

_- Não obrigada, eu não sei jogar esse jogo! - declarou a menina tristemente._

_- Aha! Qual é! Você não vai ficar parada aí, né? Ta todo o mundo correndo e se escondendo. Vamos lá!_

_- Não, não, eu to bem aqui, é sério.. .- murmurou a menina cabisbaixa , deixando que leves lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos._

_- Claro que está - resmungou o garoto sarcasticamente - se estivesse não choraria. Agora, conta pra mim, por quê você não quer brincar?_

_- Snif, snif, porque os garotos disseram que eu sou muito fraca e não posso ficar no meio de vocês porque sou menina, meu lugar não é aqui! - após esse desabafo ela desandou em lágrimas, soluçando desconsoladamente._

_- O quê? Esqueça isso, eles são uns idiotas, aliás, você está comigo, tem outras meninas lá não há o que temer...comentários não ferem, o que vem debaixo não atinge os que estão por cima - falou o garoto estendendo a mão a dando uma piscadela acompanhada de um sorriso travesso. _

_A Menina não pensou duas vezes e logo pegou na mão do youkai. Ele a ergueu sorrindo e logo correram em direção às outras crianças que pulavam e gritavam energicamente no campo._

_Fim do flashback_

- Feh! - resmungou a garota ainda sentada próxima da trepadeira - claro que ele não lembra mais de mim...Nhá, melhor eu apressar essa missão – e sorrindo meia boba, checou se não havia ninguém por perto, ajeitou os cabelos e desapareceu dali num único salto.

InuYasha finalmente perdeu a preguiça e decidiu aproveitar o fim de tarde num passeio com a sua turma. O passeio seguira tranqüilamente, até o hanyou sentir um cheiro levemente desagradável, o que o fez torcer o nariz, mudar de uma cara descontraída para uma aborrecida e resmungar:

- Mas que droga! Logo agora!

- O que foi, InuYasha - espantou-se Kagome.

- O Sesshoumaru está por perto, esse cheiro não me engana! - declarou

- O-ou..- soletrou Miroku - isso não é nada bom. Sempre que esses dois se encontram eles acabam lutando.

- E isso também não é nadinha bom pra Kagome. Vocês já viram como ela fica triste toda a vez que o InuYasha se mete em confusão! – intrometeu Shippou sem mais nem menos.

- É verdade. O Sesshoumaru pode estar por perto, mas tomara que não se encontrem. – murmurou Sangou para que apenas o Monge e a pequena raposa pudessem ouvir.

Do outro lado da floresta, Sesshoumaru também sentiu o cheiro do meio-irmão:

"_-Hum...o que será que este imbecil está fazendo por aqui? E de quem será este cheiro estranho? Lembra Sakuras e é tão familiar!"_

-Sesshoumaru-sama, o que o senhor está fazendo?

Com a intromissão de Rin, Sesshoumaru logo se bancou não deixando transparecer uma leve preocupação que ressurgia dentro do seu peito. – Vamos logo sair dessa floresta horrorosa! Jaken! – E começou a caminhar em direção a saída, sem saber no mínimo onde era...

_-"Já te achei...Sesshoumaru... – riu por detrás das árvores –"_

Andaram até achar uma cratera no meio da floresta. Dentro dela havia um objeto brilhante que refletia o mormaço do sol que adentrava a floresta, transformando o simples raio num brilho ofuscante. Aquilo logo chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Este pediu que os companheiros esperassem na boca da cratera, que ele iria descer.

A cratera era quente, parecia que um meteoro ou algum asteróide tivesse caído ali poucos dias atrás. A cada passo, o Lorde sentia um frio percorrer sua espinha. Uma sensação que nunca sentira igual na vida. "Mas o que era aquilo? Ele estava com medo? Que absurdo! Sesshoumaru jamais sente medo..." isto poderia ser uma mal pressentimento, ou uma mera aflição, e era assim que ele pretendia avaliar estas sensações.

Quanto mais adentrava por mais bizarro que parecesse, estava ficando frio. Esquecendo-se de que não estava sozinho olhou pra trás. Por um breve momento, Rin e Jaken haviam sumido. Só havia neblina em volta. Porém seu instinto falou mais alto, e ele não se preocupou em se certificar do desaparecimento de suas companhias. Desceu até o fim, chegando cada vez mais perto, desvencilhando-se do brilho que quase cegava seus olhos; ao encostar no objeto saiu de foco! Ouviu gritos, zumbidos, explosões, pessoas implorando por socorro, sentiu frio, calor, angustia, piscava, tentava se mover e tudo o que via era: nada, vazio, escuridão total. Piscou mais uma vez e se viu inerte na cratera. O objeto outra hora brilhante não passava de um velho medalhão enferrujado.

Confuso com o que aconteceu, subiu mais que depressa a superfície da cratera. Estava escuro. Somente fios cristalinos de luar eram a única coisa que iluminavam o local coberto de sombras. Sesshoumaru se viu mais perplexo do que o impossível. Sentia frio, estava angustiado e completamente só.

As árvores ao seu redor pareciam estar rindo dele, o vento balançava os seus cabelos umedecidos pelo suor enquanto sussurrava uma canção fatídica aos ouvidos alheios, os animais aos poucos iam se aquietando, as folhas das árvores caiam uma a uma no chão como que num convite para que Sesshoumaru fizesse o mesmo.

Completamente estático e extasiado pelo forte aroma das plantas regionais, ele estava quase desmaiando, quando sentiu um cheiro forte. Já havia sentido antes, mais precisamente quando sentiu também o cheiro do meio-irmão. Ouviu passos, vindos de todos os lados, ressentiu o frio agora na sua barriga. Seu instinto lhe alertou de diferentes energias, movimentos inusitados, precipitação...Sentia aquilo cada vez mais forte e mais perto de si, seu frio crescia junto com sua ira. Quando todas as sensações e os recentes acontecimento estavam a tona ele viu uma garota bem parecida com ele a sua frente.

- Oi – disse a garota já rindo – Háháháháháháháháhá!

Ao vê-la, Sesshoumaru saiu de foco novamente. Dessa vez desmaiou. Caiu no chão aos pés da menina que o observou com um mero risinho sem graça, no rosto, um semblante levemente preocupado. Agora era a hora.

O dia amanhecera, o sol brilhava reluzente, iluminando bem de leve cada canto da floresta. Era um dia típico de outono, folhas secas, árvores ralas, e só os raios mornos do nascer do sol para aquecer os lugares tomados pelos ventos frios da entrada da nova estação.

Sesshoumaru fora cuidadosamente despertado pela luz do dia, o cântico dos pássaros selvagens e o pelo barulho que as árvores faziam ao sacodirem com passeio do vento. Abrira os olhos lentamente e se assustara em ver que dormira tão bem aconchegado no colo da mesma garota que lhe desmaiara noite passada. Ao perceber que ela estava dormindo, tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços dela sem acorda-la, levantou e já ia se retirando calmamente quando uma voz ainda embargada pelo sono chamou seu nome:

- Sesshoumaru? Aonde pensa que vai?

Ele logo se virou. A garota permanecia de olhos fechados, mas agora já se movimentava com o ímpeto de se levantar.

- Quem é você? E o que fez comigo? – perguntou o Lorde curto e grosso.

- Hum...você está um pouco acabado, Sesshoumaru, parece que os incidentes de ontem não tem feito bem pra sua saúde, mas você ainda é muito novo comparado a idade em que o General assumiu o controle de ambos os reinos, se você for capaz de se fortalecer só mais um pouquinho, pode se sair melhor do que ele, até! – a garota se erguera por completo e agora abrira os olhos, eram tão dourados quanto os de Sesshoumaru, ela tinha os cabelos longos e lisos, iam até a altura de sua cintura, onde formavam pequenos cachos na ponta, contrastando ainda mais com o castanho mesclado repleto de mechas clareadas pelo sol. Emoldurando um rosto perfeito e jovial marcado por listras rosadas nas bochechas e verticalmente na testa. Espécies de marcas d'água que só podiam ser vistas com a luz do sol e da lua. O Lorde, não se movia, nem falava, apenas observava estático, tamanha beleza em uma única mulher, e como podia ela se parecer tanto com ele...?

- Responda as minhas perguntas! – bradou desviando os orbes do olhar penetrante da estranha criatura.

- Está bem! – disse ela calmamente – Meu nome é Evelyn, mas todo mundo me chama só de Evy, sou uma youkai, mas sou diferente dos outros, pois sou mutante! Posso mudar minha forma de acordo com a natureza, como por exemplo, nas luas minguantes sou humana, já nas crescentes, sou hanyou e dependendo da direção do sol, posso ser youkai. Venho das longínquas regiões da Transilvânia e dos misteriosos castelos irlandeses a procura dos herdeiros da coroa O Helsing, nas profundezas da civilização de Faunylee, um para assumir e o outro para resguardar o trono em casos extremos, mas no meu caso agora, venho de uma pequena organizaçãozinha aqui perto!

Agora mil vezes mais confuso e surpreso do que antes, Sesshoumaru se empenha em manter uma conversa racional com Evy. – Vo-você é japonesa?

- Sim!

- Já participou de guerras e combates youkais quando criança?

- Já!

- Presenciou algum acontecimento sinistro em relação a portais e sonhos?

- Claro.

Sesshoumaru estava quase se rendendo quando decidiu interrogar a pergunta que lhe tiraria as dúvidas:

- Quando criança, você tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas porque era diferente?

A garota o olhou com um semblante feliz e seguro, em seguida falou:

- Nossa, como você sabe de tudo isso, hien! – sorriu.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e com a voz meia que fraca, anunciou:

-Então, então...você é MINHA IRMÃ!

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nem eu sei de onde surgiu isso XD. Bom...espero que tenho gostado e saibam que estou carente de reviews, pelo menos 3 por cáp. ou nada de outros capítulos! Ò.ó Mas enquanto ninguém mandou desse aki ainda, quero agradecer a qm mandou no outro! \-/ 

Ashley-inu: Muito obrigada por estar me acompanhando - fico muito feliz q esteja gostando, as coisas vão começar a apertar daqui pra frente, vc vai ver XD...e, ta bom, vc acertou, eu tenho 14, daí, voh por o seu chocolate no correio, mas o Playstation 2..naum vai dá naum..ta caro XDD Bjoks

**Shizuki Satsuna Tora: Migaaaa, aos poucos eu voh atualizando isso aqui, entaum muita calma nessa hora...hei..vc tbm ta me devendo uma atualizaçaum! ò.ó**

**Eu querooo, vaaaiiii XD Bjos e obrigada pela review. **

**Bom galera, é isso, muito abrigada a todos q leram e espero q estejam gostando, qualquer coisa q naum concordarem ou qualquer idéia q tiverem para ajudar a minha pessoa será muito bem vinda XD mas por favor, mandem reviiiiiieeeeews! **

**Bjossss pra todos..**

Mini-chelle 

Obrigadinho e continuem avaliando o meu trabalho, é um prazer e uma felicidade poder ver que pessoas taum legais fazem isso umas pelas outras, enquanto eu puxo as orelhas das minhas migas ficwritter doidas! XD

**Bjix galera e Já matta ne! o/ **

**Mini **


End file.
